powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Ancient Knights
NOTE: '''Power Rangers Ancients Knights is created by CureKurogane. Please do NOT edit this page unless you are an admin such as MP6. If you want to add any information, please inform me. Thank you kindly! '''Power Rangers Ancient Knights is a web television series created by CureKurogane and produced by Saban Entertainment and Hasbro Productions. It is adapted from the 2019 series[https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Kishiryu_Sentai_Ryusoulger , Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger] and takes the elements from the 1992 series,'' ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyurange''r. The series shares a Knight and Dinosaurs theme and shares some references from the original ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series. Production To be added... Plot Over 60 million years ago, an ancient race of humans lived together in harmony with the dinosaurs, building a royal civilization. But their peace was soon interrupted when a dark entity named Azaroth where he had inflicted chaos and war within the kingdom, claiming more than a thousand lives both citizens and dinosaurs that had done nothing but try to protect themselves. When all hope was lost, a powerful mage named Owain, originating from a tribe called the Ryusoul Tribe managed to use the essence of the dinosaurs and create mystical knight-like keys called the Knight Souls. He manages to find five unlikely citizens who were protecting their loved ones from Azaroth and together they became the Power Rangers, an elite team of heroes that many people claim that the first team was formed by Zordon, but turns out it wasn't the case. Together, these five newly formed warriors fought Azaroth with bravery, heart and strength thwarted him and his forces, sealing them away underneath the Earth before the day everything, including the dinosaurs have become extinct. Time has passed and the Earth has changed into the modernized world we know today. But one day, the city of Angel Grove, California was struck by a massive earthquake and it ended up breaking the seal, freeing Azaroth and his forces, for their power has increased throughout the years. Sensing his return, Owain awakens and he was able to find five young individuals to take on the task in fighting Azarotth and his clan, now named the Black Order. Giving them the five main Knight Souls, these high school seniors must put their regular lives aside and take on the task as the next team of Rangers called... Power Rangers Ancient Knights! Characters 'Ancient Knight Rangers' 'Past Ancient Knight Rangers' 'Allies' *'Owain of the Ryusoul Tribe' *'Kimberly Hart' *'Coyote Kirkland' 'Villains' *'The Black Order' **Lord Azaroth - Leader of the Black Order **General Tank - Lead General of the Black Order **Prince Mushra - Second General and adopted son of Azaroth **Magician Wizardon - Third General and main sorcerer who is in charge of creating the monsters **Blackwing - Azaroth's personal Knight and holder of the dark Knight Souls **Goldar - Former general of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Now serving Azaroth and is given a new power. 'Supporting Characters' To be added... Arsenal 'Morphers' *'Ancient Knight Morpher' - The Rangers' main morpher of the series. *'Mosa Royal Morpher' - The Gold Rangers' main morpher of the series. 'Multi-Use Items' *'Knight Souls '- The main power source of the Ancient Knight Rangers. 'Weapons' *'Dino Swords' - The main sidearm of the Rangers which were used by the previous Knights. 'Ancient Power Weapons' *'Tyranno Knuckle' - Red Ranger's main weapon. *'Stega Axe' - Black Ranger's main weapon *'Tricera Lance ' - Blue Ranger's main weapon *'Saber Slasher ' - Yellow Ranger's main weapon *'Ankylo Arrow -' Pink Ranger's main weapon. Zords To be added... Episodes To be added... Cast To be added... Comic Book Adaptation To be added... Trivia To be added... Category:Series Category:Web series Category:Knight-themed Seasons Category:Dinosaur-themed Seasons Category:Sentai Adaptations Category:Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Power Rangers Ancient Knights